Mi amor cumplido
by Male Leiva
Summary: Realmente nunca creí que fuese a pasar, pero mi amor se cumplió. Quizás es en el momento menos adecuado. Quizás te lastimo más de lo que puedo dar, pero aquí estamos y estaremos juntos siempre. #SKmonth2015 Día 2- Amor cumplido.


Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, Yo los uso solo para sumar mi granito de arena al mes Sasukarin.

Día dos: Amor cumplido.

#SKMonth2015 Espero que les guste, quise hacer algo diferente pero no se que tal quedo.

* * *

Mi amor cumplido.

Abrir mis ojos y ver tu cara de ángel, que oculta al demonio, creo que es lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida. Eres la persona que amo y solo por unos momentos me dejare pensar que mi amor es correspondido, que es un amor cumplido.

Quizás esa mentira me la creí el primer día o el segundo, pero ya van dos semanas y comienzo a creer que quizás en verdad sea así, como sea trato de disfrutar algo de a paz momentánea que tengo.

Este ultimo mes ha sido como un cuento de hadas sin tanto rosa, obviamente. ¿Quién iba a pensar que nos reencontraríamos en mi aldea? nadie, ni siquiera yo. Sabia que estabas de viaje por algunos sitios, pero no creí que el mundo fuera tan pequeño.

Después de todo ese tiempo logramos hablar, aunque no mucho, no eres hombre de muchas palabras y yo odio ponerme nerviosa así que solo dijiste tus planes de viajar y yo te comente de que al final decidí volver a la aldea de la hierba y vivir en una pequeña casa que me encargue de construir con el dinero que gane en un par de misiones que realice para él país.

Mi casa esta alejada de cualquier lugar habitado, mi aldea es un desierto, lleno de vegetación que surgió de las cenizas. Justo lo que necesito en mis condiciones. volví a mis raíces, pero contigo todo tiene otro sabor. Todo es mejor. Aunque aun esta aquel tema...

Todo el la vida es temporal así que no pensé mucho en eso o el hecho de que no hablamos, simplemente te quedaste un día, otro día y ahora somos como una pareja. Hasta parecemos recién casados, una locura fascinante que tendrá un final próximo.

― Vuelves a dormir ―susurras aun con los ojos cerrados. acaricio tu mejilla y tu cabello tratando de guardar este momento en mi memoria siempre.

―No tengo sueño ―te respondo en un suspiro.

―¿eres insaciable, verdad? ―Preguntas abriendo un ojo y tu mirada ónix es tan intensa como siempre, seguramente también esta llena de deseo. Es el único modo en el que nos miramos.

―Tu eres un pervertido ―Señalo y toqueteo con mi dedo índice subiendo hasta rosar tus, aun tan hincado como en la madrugada, labios. deberíamos dejar de jugar tan rudo y mordernos, pero nos gusta así. Te gusta morderme después de todo aprovechas para curarte alguno que otro rasguño y me llevas directo ver fuegos artificiales.

Lames mi dedo y suspiro. Nuestro músculos están adoloridos y estamos cansados, hace cuatro días estamos encerrados y no hacemos más que entrenar, comer, hacer el amor y dormir. Necesitamos un pequeño receso... quizás uno largo, quizás estoy preparada para decirte adiós.

En lugar de decir adiós digo: ―Haré el desayuno, pero ni te acostumbres. Es solo porque me ayudas a entrenar.

Ríes y yo también lo hago, mientras me levanto para una ducha rápida y preparo un desayuno bien completo con arroz, sopa de miso, algo de pescado y algunos encurtidos. Lleva su trabajo pero no hay apuro, tu tardas en bañarte y ni siquiera tenias ganas de levantarte. pienso que contigo dejo pasar demasiadas cosas, en realidad no es solo porque seas tu, simplemente necesito encontrar fuerzas para hacer todo yo sola.

Desayunamos en un silencio cómodo que me da libertad de pensar y entre tanto mar de dudas se me escapa un ―¿cuando te marchas?― que te deja sorprendido.

― ¿Te molesto? ―Preguntas y no se descifra si estas enfadado o tienes ganas de reírte. mierda, no se que responder.

― No, lo contrario. Solo me da curiosidad saber cuando sigues con tu viaje.

Entonces te pones serio. ―Estas nerviosa ―indicas ―Hace unos días estas nerviosa, ¿porque no me dices que pasa?

Soy incapaz de decírtelo, porque si mis sospechas son cierta solo me sentiré una mierda conmigo misma. ―No pasa nada, Sasuke. No pensé que una pregunta te pusiera tan molesto, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio solo...

―Karin ¿y si no me voy?

―¿bromeas, verdad? ―suelto una carcajada aunque no quiero reírme de tus sentimientos, me duele hacerlo y es necesario. ―Esto tiene fecha de caducidad. Solo es sexo, tu no tienes intenciones de más y yo tampoco, obviamente te iras cuando nos cansemos, solo quiero saber cuanto tiempo te llevara dejarme tirada como trapo roto, exactamente como la ultima vez.

Y eso fue un golpe bajo, sobre todo cuando me pediste perdón siendo sincero.

―Pensé que no guardabas rencor.

―No lo guardo, Solo evito ser rota dos veces por la misma persona.

―Bien, se termino ―Entonces es tu orgullo el que habla y me alivio. ―No era necesario esto, solo lo hubieras dicho... Supongo que no quieres arrastrar culpas.

―Es imposible arrastrar más de las que ya arrastro ―Digo una vez que atravesaste el umbral de la puerta.

Te fuiste tan rápido como la felicidad de esta mañana. Sabia que sería así pero se siente irreal. No quería que fuera así, no pensé que... Nada, no pensé en nada más que verte desayunar conmigo y saber que no soy la mujer que lo hará el resto de tu vida me vuelve loca de celos. me ahoga el dolor.

Sin darme cuenta las lagrimas descienden por mis mejillas hace algún tiempo y solo miro la puerta por la que te fuiste, se que no volverás ni siquiera a buscar las pocas cosas que dejaste. Me tapo la boca con la mano tratando de callar el primer sollozos y fallo, lloro como si te hubieras muerto, pero en realidad la muerta soy yo o lo seré dentro de poco.

~tu amor se cumplió, no fastidies... solo déjalo ir, déjalo ser feliz él ya perdió demasiado. hiciste lo correcto en el momento indicado, tu sabes que si seguían así solo lo atarías ~ me reprocha mi conciencia haciéndome llorar aun más fuerte.

Estaré bien... estaré bien incluso si muero ahora porque ya nada importa, mi amor se cumplió y es suficiente para mí... Aunque quizás para ti no.

Luego de eso los días pasan tristes. hice unas misiones cortas, que no requirieran mucho esfuerzo y que dieran buena paga. llene las despensas con lo suficiente para no salir en un mes y visito Otogakure, donde dejo de muy mala gana que Kabuto se encargue de mi revisión. Yo también soy medico, se lo que dirá como lo supe de inmediato cuando note que algo iba mal en mi cuerpo.

―¿hiciste algún esfuerzo?

―Entrene mis cadenas de chackra ― corte mi tiempo de vida y no me sorprendo cuando me lo dice.

―Entonces deja de hacerlo, acortas tu tiempo de vida.

―Entonces mejor ―Digo con absoluta indiferencia, parándome de la camilla. Ya todo da lo mismo. ―¿cuanto tiempo crees que tengo? yo no me doy más de tres meses, pero quizás sea menos.

―Si dejas de hacer tonterías serán cinco o seis meses, a pesar de todo no te ves tan mal.

―Eso es porque es Uzumaki. Pero se muere por dentro.

Y las palabras de Orochimaru me son indiferentes, él piensa que entrare en desesperación y dejare que juegue con mi cuerpo pero para empezar todo esto es su culpa, así que paso. No le temo a la muerte, ya ni siquiera tengo algo que reprocharme, nada que me aferre. Tuve la oportunidad de amarte y es suficiente.

Por eso mismo entrene contigo, no me importo gastar mi chakra por pasar un rato contigo, no me importa si meses se fueron en horas si fueron idiota puedo llegar hacer

Cuando me acerco a mi casa, muy agotada por el viaje, te veo parado en la puerta, con una mirada amenazante.

¿Qué diablos te pasa?

recuerdo que dejaste un par de armas y unas remeras, con las que duermo, apreciando tu olor. Que egoísta eres, no me dejaras nada.

―¿dóndes estabas? ―Preguntas tomándome del brazo y no entiendo nada.

―¿que te pasa? ―Pregunto intento zafarme, pero estoy débil y agotada mientras que tu agarre es fuerte y tu mirada amenazadora.

―¿donde estabas?

―Con otro ―Respondo con mi mejor arma, una indiferencia que no tengo y las mentiras que he aprendido a decir.

― una mierda, no estoy jugando ¿Dónde estabas?

―En Otogakure ―Respondo únicamente porque en tu voz encuentro preocupación y eso me duele mucho más que tu agarre.

Y me sueltas horrorizado, como si fuera veneno y casi me bebieras.

―Veo que ya lo sabes ― aunque no tengo idea como y no entiendo tus reacciones.

―¿saber que? ―Preguntas enarcando una ceja. No te lo crees, yo tampoco, hasta que cada vez me es más difícil recuperar mi chakra y cada vez tardo más en recomponerme, nunca termino por hacerlo. poco a poco esto se volvió una realidad que tu no vez, porque como dijo Orochimaru soy una Uzumaki aunque me este muriendo por dentro.

―Que me estoy muriendo. Te aviso que no quiero tu lastima, si la quisiera te lo hubiera dicho yo misma. Dile a Orochimaru, Kabuto, Suigetsu o Juugo que se metan en sus jodidos asuntos.

Entro a la casa, pero no puedo cerrar la puerta en tu cara y me sigues a la sala.

―¿y todos ellos lo saben?¿ellos pueden tenerte lastima y yo no?

―Me trae sin cuidado lo que ellos sientan.

―pero yo te importo ¿verdad?

Y me pise solita. ―Contigo me acosté y estuve obsesionada, con ellos no.

― ¿obsesión? ¿así lo llamas ahora? Créeme se tratar con niñas obsesionadas y fans, tu no eres una de ellas. Pero te admiraba más cuando lo negabas.

―Eso es lo que es, una obsesión que parece te contagie. La que admirabas la mataste tu y la otra se morirá en poco tiempo, no te preocupes.

Te odio, odio que me obligues a mirarte cuando mis ojos apenas pueden contener las lagrimas que luchan por salir.

―Basta Karin. no se que pretendes o cuales son todas tus intenciones pero déjalo, te haces más daño a ti que a mi ―Me envuelves con tu brazo me dejas escondida ahí. donde lloro porque se que te quedaras, jodido terco.

Lloro porque estoy sensible, porque en el fondo deseaba que esto pasara y porque se que te estoy lastimando aunque no lo vayas a admitir.

―No es lastima, no me muevo por esas cosas ―surras en mi oído, intentando consolarme y fallando a lo grande.No sé que pretendía con todo esto ―Yo decidiré cuando irme.

―¿porque?

―...No lo sé.

respondes y mis ganas de luchar se van. Me llevas a la habitación, me desvistes dándome fugases besos por aquí y por allá, en el cuello, en el hombro, en el vientre mientras me quitas mi short y cuando estoy desnuda me recuestas dejándome dormir.

Me gustaría despertarme y sentirme mejor, pero no es así. me duele la cabeza de tanto llanto y estoy molesta conmigo misma por no luchar para que te vayas.

Esta vez preparas tu el desayuno, comemos en silencio. ―Parece un entierro―Intento bromear pero tu haces una mueca de disgusto o dolor.

―termina de comer ―Es lo único que dices.

―puedo hablar también, estoy en silencio hace un meses y mi eternidad será igual así que si quieres contar alguna anécdota y no tienes a quien, acude a mi.

―¿porque no me lo dijiste? Tienes ganas de hablar, hazlo.

―Me amas ―Digo confiada. ―O lo más cerca que puedes estar de amarme. Soy un experimento fallido con un final pronto, apenas tengo dieciocho, de todas formas se bien que es perder todo así que te entiendo, si te quedas y me ves morir solo seré algún tipo de perdida para ti. No quiero que te vuelvas loco otra vez y mates gente.

Mis bromas no tienen efecto alguno en ti.

―No te amo, te aprecio, pero no es amor. Así que tu muerte no me afectara como crees. has hecho todo el drama sin motivo.

―Tu si sabes hacer sentir bien a alguien que se esta por morir.

No, no puedo evitar darte golpes bajo y termino por comer pensando que eres muy mal mentiroso.

― que es lo que tienes y porque no hay forma de salvarte.

Tus palabras me dejar perpleja, me tomo mi tiempo a contarte como los experimentos de Orochimaru dejaron de ir bien en cuanto termino la guerra. Mi gran cantidad de chakra habitual no era tan grande. Tarde un tiempo en darme cuenta que lo que andaba mal era un serio problema, poco a poco mi cuerpo deja de generar crakra, cada vez en menor cantidad en más tiempo. Al final no quedara nada que hacer y me quedare sin una gota de Crakra, moriré. Es difícil para ti aceptar que no quiero que jueguen con mi cuerpo y que no veré a Tsunade o Sakura para un segundo diagnostico. No te daré esperanzas cuando no hay forma de evitarlo, algo esta dañado en mi y no puedo repararlo yo ¿Quién más lo hará? nadie.

Te enfadas cuando te das cuenta que te invite a entrenar para pasar el rato y acorte mi tiempo de vida considerablemente, yo contaba con que esto sea una aventura y te fueras mientras yo moría sola, pero los planes han cambiado y me arrepiento un poco de esa idiotez de gastarme tanto con algo que no importa. No volvemos a hablar de ese tempa en semanas y convivimos, pero ya no somos amantes, durante una semana nos resistimos a la atracción y nos tratamos con amabilidad fingida.

―Vete ―Digo mientras te miro suplicante.

―¿que? ―Preguntas dejando los palillos en la mesa.

No te dejo cocinar y yo lo hago feo, pero no te ahuyento así que seré directa.

―vete, Tu presencia lejos de ayudarme me fastidia. Si no vas hacerme sentir viva, vete. puedo sentirme muerta sola, no necesito de ti para eso.

―¿que quieres que haga entonces? y te advierto que no me iré.

―No sé, atraviésame con un chidori, te aseguro que seria más divertido de ver tu cada sabiendo que te haces preguntas que no tendrán respuestas. háblame como lo hacías antes de que lo supieras, piensa algo o Vete ―grito y me voy a la habitación, me desnudo y miro al espejo de cuerpo entero.

Aun conservo mi belleza y mi cuerpo intacto. Pronto dejara de estar así y no estoy dispuesta a morirme sin disfrutar de esto cuanto pueda.

Te quedas sin aliento cuando me miras, en el fondo solo piensas que me moriré y crees que soy una muñequita de porcelana resquebrada a punto de partirse, pero te dejas llevar porque es esto o te vas. No somos hermanos o amigos, somos amantes y por eso nos entregamos al otro sin esconder nada de nuestras almas... o así lo expresan nuestros cuerpos.

Un mes después de aquello ya tenernos nuestra rutinas, a veces te vas algunos días para investigar. aun no tienes ninguna evidencia de lo que sospechas pero apoyo completamente tu causa y se que la retraso pero me has vuelto tan egoísta y mimada.

―Promete que formaras una familia ―digo una tarde de invierno, los dos estamos en frete de la chimenea, sentados en la alfombra, cubiertos con una manta.

Mi cuerpo esta cada vez más débil y he adelgazado cinco kilos, casi no me tocas si no estamos en la cama a oscuras. Estoy segura de que imaginas que estoy bien y que no moriré, solo así puedo despertar el deseo que sientes por la Karin que te gusta. En tu mente soy una Karin que estará contigo siempre, ansias que estos meses sean eternos y cada vez que me notas débil la realidad te acorrala y Estoy algo cansada de eso así que en mi mente hago lo mismo que haces tu conmigo, imagino tu futuro de forma feliz, pero a diferencia de ti acepto la verdad..

―¿porque debería prometerte algo a ti? ni siquiera haces un intento por vivir, solo te quedas aquí y tengo verte morir. No tengo nada que prometerte.

ese es el dolor del que hablaba, tu al final estas sufriendo y lo reflejas en tu enojo. Me encojo de hombros y te miro, No te sientes culpable por lo que dijiste pero mañana tus palabras te pesaran. ―Es por eso que quiero que me prometas que tendrás una familia y serás feliz. Tu no me amas así que no tiene porque ser difícil prometer lo obvio. Estarás con otra.

―No hables del futuro. No tienes derecho alguno a hacerlo. Simplemente piensa en tu vida, de la mía me encargare yo.

Te paras para irte y me muerdo el labio para que no decirlo, pero al final lo hago. ―pues pensaría en mi vida si tuviera alguna por vivir. Tu no tienes derecho a enfadarte por mi decisión, quiero ser feliz los últimos meses que me quedan, pero si tu estas todo el tiempo pensando en como evitar que me muera o imaginando que no me estoy muriendo, lo haces mucho más difícil. Acepta que llegara el día que no este, por favor Sasuke. Esto me duele.

―Bien. entonces te prometo que tendré una familia, tendré hijos y no serán contigo.

Tus pisadas son fuertes y te sientas de nuevo a mi lado. Una sonrisa aparece en mis labios porque es gracioso que digas eso con intención de lastimarme y no te resulte. Es porque yo en verdad te amo y estará bien si encuentras la felicidad, te lo mereces y no esta mierda que te estoy haciendo pasar.

―¿como la llamaras? Estoy segura de que tendrá que ver con los tomates

Suspiras y enarcas una ceja. ―Quizás la llame Sarada ―me abrazas y besas mi sien. hace cinco minutos casi nos sacábamos los ojos y ahora vuelve nuestra calma.

―Pobre niña ―Beso tus labios rápidamente. ―¿y si es niño?

―No lo sé, elije tu.

―No le dices a tu ex que elija el nombre de tus futuros hijos con otra ―Digo en broma y esta vez sonríes, es falsamente pero me conformo con eso.

―Si es niño lo eligiera su madre.

inflo los cachetes y acepto que es justo, no puedo decidir el destino de la mujer que sea tu esposa, pero cuando lo digo vuelves hacer un gesto.

― ¿porque ese nombre?

― quien sabe

― Es feo.

― No estarás para pronunciarlo ― susurras y escondes tu cara en mi cuello. ― No será un hijo de tu vientre... Pero quizás me recuerde a ti

Esos son los pequeños detalles que me hacen feliz, me cuentas que quieres que sea niña porque un niño Uchiha será difícil, pero que guardas esperanza de que si es niña sea dulce como tu madre. Esa noche lo pasamos hablando de tus sospechas y mi planificación para tu futuro feliz, dejaste que te fastidie largo y tendido, pero evitaste algunas promesas.

La semana siguiente a esa nos casamos, me engatusaste y cuando me di cuenta ya éramos marido y mujer. Incluso conseguiste que me ponga ropa tradicional y tu te veías tan guapo, sonreíste de verdad. Todavía no me dices que me amas y todo fue secreto, quizás realmente no me amas y me estas cumpliendo mis deseos para limpiar tu conciencia, que más da. Por un par meses seré la señora Uchiha.

No es hasta la hora de mi final que dices ―Te amo ―sinceramente con lagrimas en los ojos.

―También te amo, mucho ―admito por primera vez. ―Sabes, Sarada no es mal nombre, será una niña bonita si se parece a ti, aunque tu futura esposa seguramente es guapa.

―Tonta. Nunca prometí tener otra esposa. No me casare otra vez.

No tengo fuerzas para reprochar, No seré hipócrita ahora que es el final.

Mi amor es cumplido realmente y lo será sin importar como sea el futuro, al final de la historia nos volveremos a encontrar y seguiremos juntos.

Porque a pesar de que su cuerpo este con otra, ninguna borra lo que vivimos y nadie cambiara este sentimiento.

Como duele dejarte amor mío. Al menos tengo paz de saber que lo ultimo que estucho es un "Te amo, Karin" y mis ultimas palabras son ― te amo, Sasuke.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.


End file.
